Violet And Green
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Drabbles for Gregory Violet/Herman Greenhill & Herman Greenhill/Gregory Violet.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. **

**Violet And Green**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"You should be louder when I kiss you, Violet." Herman Greenhill commented to him.

"Do you want everyone to hear?" Gregory Violet asked calmly, Greenhill thought for a moment, shook his head, and kissed the shorter male briefly on the lips.

"No." Greenhill repiled and he sat down on his bed.

"I have heard a couple of boys say those from Green House are complete morons." Violet commented and he faintly smiled at Greenhill's expression.

"I'm not a moron."

"I know your not a complete moron, Greenhill."

"Some say those from Purple House are creepy, but they are wrong." Greenhill stated firmly and his arms were crossed.

"No, They are correct. They forgot to mention about on how creative one from Purple House can be from time to time." Violet commented, he sat on Greenhill's lap, and faintly smirked at him. "Perhaps whips and chains next time?"

"On me?"

"Of course, Greenhill. Certainly not me for I bruise too easily."

"I don't know..."

"It would be interesting. Are you scared?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Next time come over to Purple House if you are not frightened of whips and chains." Violet whispered into his ear and he kissed Greenhill firmly on the lips. "You won't regret it, Greenhill."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Violet And Green**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Gregory Violet has Herman Greenhill wrapped up in chains, but made sure they were not too right for it would due for the Green Lion Prefect to lose all feeling in his body for it would be a hassle. The Violet Wolf Prefect has a whip in his hand and he cracked it on the stone floor.

"What should be the safe word?" Violet asked calmly.

"Cricket." Greenhill informed him and he was looking into Violet's eyes.

"Do you want to be whipped?"

"I want to try it, Violet."

"Want your back or bottom whipped?"

"My back, of course."

"I didn't think you would actually go through with this.." Violet mumbled and he looked at Greenhill. "I have never whipped a person."

"First time for everything, Violet." Greenhill commented to the Violet Wolf Prefect.

"Want your shirt on or off?" Violet asked him.

"Off. I don't want my shirt to be ruined." Greenhill replied calmly and his shirt was taken off by Violet.

"Want candle wax on your nipples, Greenhill?" Violet whispered in his right ear.

"Maybe." He told the Violet Wolf Prefect and watched as Violet blinked his eyes. "I'm ready."

Gregory Violet whipped Greenhill's back a couple of times, he didn't enjoy whipping the Green Lion prefect, and there was too much work involved with it. What a hassle. The Green Lion prefect groaned and after a couple more said loudly to Violet "Cricket!". Violet stopped right away, he placed the whip down, and decided to take a close look at Greenhill's back.

"I hope it doesn't get infected." Violet commented as he softly touched the bleeding whip marks. "Perhaps the whips were a bad idea."

"I'll be fine, Violet." Greenhill is still chained. Violet stood up and walked over so he can see the Green Lion prefect's eyes. Greenhill kissed him on the lips and the Violet Wolf prefect returned it. Violet unchained him.

"I'll make something for the whip marks."

"To drink?"

"To put on. No more whips too much of a hassle and too much work."

"That's fine by me, Violet. I loved the chains." Greenhill commented smoothly and he gently grabbed the Violet Wolf prefect by the hand. "You didn't enjoy whipping me."

"Did you enjoy being whipped?" Violet asked flatly. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"Maybe just a little bit." Greenhill told him and he looked at Violet's face.

"I'm not whipping you again, Greenhill."

"Tease."

"Unless you begged me and called me...Master." Violet said to him while faintly smirking, he figured Greenhill's pride wouldn't allow him to say such things, and it was good to see Greenhill's gapping mouth. "I'll be back with something for your whip marks."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Violet And Green  
By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Do not touch me, Greenhill." Gregory Violet stated calmly as he moved his hands away.

"What did I do?" Herman Greenhill asked him.

"Nothing."

"Did someone do something to you? I'll use my cricket bat and hurt whoe-"

"That will not do a thing."

"What do you mean by that Violet? Was it the Principa-"

"No. It was the accursed sun." Violet stated firmly and he moved the hood away from his face.

"Oh." Greenhill said as he looked at Violet's face and neck.

"My face and part of my neck is sunburnt." Violet informed him.

"I didn't notice." Greenhill said to the Violet Wolf Prefect.

"I was hiding it with my hood until you decided to touch my cheeks." Violet told him. He had decided to hide his sunburn for he didn't want Greenhill to become curious and touch it, but in the end Greenhill still touched his sunburn. Hiding his sunburn with his hood was in vain.

"Does it hurt?" Greenhill asked him and he managed to keep himself from touching the sunburnt part of Violet's neck.

"Yes."

"I never got a sunburn."

"Your skin isn't delicate, Greenhill." Violet commented flatly. Gregory Violet knows his sunburn will not turn into a tan, his skin will remain pale, and it is okay his skin will not ever be tanned or anything.

"Want me to kiss your cheeks and make them feel better?"

"No that would hurt."

"Hey, Violet. I want to toy with your nipples and it might make you forget the pain of your sunburn." Greenhill whispered into Violet's right ear and his hand was about to give up the violet wolf prefect's shirt, but his hand was moved away by a serious looking Violet.

"It is almost time to leave for the midnight tea party." Violet stated calmly and Greenhill groaned.

"Too bad we are not allowed to skip that at all." Greenhill commented to him and after a moment grinned at Violet. "How about after the midnight tea party?"

"Maybe." Violet replied simply and Greenhill smiled at him. "Depends on my mood."**  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
